psscfandomcom-20200213-history
Shayera Hol
Background Shayera was born on the planet Thanagar, which had a scientifically advanced civilization in which crime was virtually unknown. Her father was Paran Katar Hol, a renowned ornithologist, and inventor. Her mother was Rayga Hol, who made her living as a teacher. When her parents were 20, they had her older brother, Katar. They always wanted another child but suffered from fertility issues. As Rayga entered her later years, they decided to try one more time, and go pregnant with Shayera. When her older brother, Katar Hol, was in his late teens/ early twenties, an alien race called the Manhawks invaded Thanagar and began looting the planet. Shayera was under one at this time. Paran sent young Katar to infiltrate their nest and bring back information on the aliens. Using this information, Paran created a hawk-like battle suit containing advanced technology like his "Nth metal". Katar used this hawk-suit and Paran's advanced weaponry to drive the Manhawks away from Thanagar. That, however, was not the end of the problem. Some Thanagarians had learned the concept of stealing from the Manhawks. Due to the amount of crime, the Thanagarian government created a police / military force. In honor of Paran his achievements, the new police force began using his hawk-suit and equipment. Paran headed this new police force, named the Hawk-Police (or Wingmen), and his son became one of the first recruits. Katar soon became one of the most skilled of the Hawk-Police. Inspired by her father and brother, when she was a teenager, Shayera joined Thanagar’s Hawk-Police. Since crime on the planet was at an all-time low at that point, they usually sent to help provide backup during threats on other planets. On one of the missions, she was sent to Earth and was fascinated with the world. She saw the onslaught of crime in many areas and the people calling themselves “superheroes” coming to help stop it. After much consideration and drawn to the planet that her older brother has decided to call home years ago, she decided to return to Earth and assist in the fight for good under the name Hawkwoman. She's been part of the Justice League for about a year. Personality Shayera is a strong and independent woman who doesn’t take kindly to being told what to do outside of the field, where she knows she must work as a team. She’s still growing used to Earth’s customs and finds herself sitting back and observing much of the time. She’s known for being a bit blunt and brash but has a big heart and is loyal to those she calls friends. She is very disciplined and prides herself on having great self-control and not letting too many emotions could her vision. She tends to bottle up her feelings though, which keeps her from truly opening up to many people, no matter how much she may want to. Abilities Shayera owes her powers to a belt of Nth metal, a substance native to the planet Thanagar. To the Hawks, it grants the power of flight, superhuman strength, super-acute vision, and an enhanced healing/regeneration ability. Like all modern Thanagarians, Shayera has a pair of wings growing from her back which allows her to fly. As a Thanagarian, she has considerable physical strength, endurance, and durability. As a former member of the Thanagarian military, she had extensive training in tactics, military science, and personal combat skills. Additionally, her focus in espionage can make her a difficult opponent to track and provides her with an advantage when tracking villains. She carries a mace made of Nth metal, which can generate electric currents and repel magical energies, her mace is highly effective against magic. She is also fluent in many Earth languages, through the use of the Absorbascon. Her unique Thanagarian physiology also enables her to verbally communicate with birds. Important Moments Pre-Year One Came to Earth from Thanagar, taking up the mantle of Hawkwoman. Joined the Justice League in early 2019. Year One January * Shayera was interviewed by John Stewart about Hal Jordon's murder. She then joined John on the investigation, where they went to meet with Bruce Wayne in the Batcave to figure out what to do next. February * Joined John Stewart and Batman in Coast City to see what Barry Allen and Helena Wayne had found out about Hal Jordon's murder--which was not much. * Helped the League stop an out of control Green Lantern named Jessica Cruz. Important Relationships Katar Hol aka "Carter Hall" / Hawkman John Stewart Reputation Overall, positive. Category:DC Characters Category:Superheroes